Summoner icon
A summoner icon is an avatar picture that represents a League of Legends player, displayed on a summoner's profile page. The icons appear next to others summoners' names on friend lists, in chat rooms, in custom games, or in arranged teams. With the collection always expanding, everyone can find a special avatar. Available Icons Unlocked on Account Creation ProfileIcon0003.png| ProfileIcon0000.png| ProfileIcon0001.png| ProfileIcon0002.png| ProfileIcon0005.png| ProfileIcon0016.png| ProfileIcon0015.png| ProfileIcon0013.png| ProfileIcon0014.png| ProfileIcon0017.png| ProfileIcon0026.png| ProfileIcon0008.png| ProfileIcon0025.png| ProfileIcon0011.png| ProfileIcon0027.png| ProfileIcon0009.png|Offense Mastery ProfileIcon0024.png|Defense Mastery ProfileIcon0012.png|Utility Mastery ProfileIcon0010.png|Guardian Angel ProfileIcon0018.png|Health Potion ProfileIcon0004.png|Blue Peaks ProfileIcon0019.png|Mountain ProfileIcon0020.png|Pyramids ProfileIcon0021.png|Apple Tree ProfileIcon0022.png|Revive ProfileIcon0007.png|Rose ProfileIcon0023.png|Sprout ProfileIcon0006.png|Tibbers Claw ProfileIcon0028.png|Tibbers Teddy Unlocked In-Store :Note that some of these icons were advertised as Legacy, but were not removed from the store at the end of their respective events. The availability of these icons was last checked in August 2017. ProfileIcon3018.png|Star Guardian Ahri (until September 25th) ProfileIcon2098.png|Pentakill II ProfileIcon2099.png|Pentakill Karthus ProfileIcon3000.png|Pentakill Kayle ProfileIcon3001.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser ProfileIcon3002.png|Pentakill Olaf ProfileIcon3003.png|Pentakill Sona ProfileIcon3004.png|Pentakill Yorick ProfileIcon2091.png|Battle Boss Ziggs ProfileIcon2092.png|Battle Boss Malzahar ProfileIcon2093.png|Battle Boss Brand ProfileIcon1643 Pulsefire Caitlyn.png|Pulsefire Caitlyn ProfileIcon1645 Pulsefire.png|Pulsefire ProfileIcon1640 Dark Star Orianna.png|Dark Star Orianna ProfileIcon1641 Dark Star Kha'Zix.png|Dark Star Kha'Zix ProfileIcon1635 Cosmic Blade.png|Cosmic Blade ProfileIcon1636 Cosmic Reaver.png|Cosmic Reaver ProfileIcon1637 Cosmic Genesis.png|Cosmic Genesis ProfileIcon1628 God Fist.png|God Fist ProfileIcon1629 Immortal Sight.png|Immortal Sight ProfileIcon1595 Dragonslayer Xin Zhao.png|Dragonslayer Xin Zhao ProfileIcon1596 Dragon Sorceress.png|Dragon Sorceress ProfileIcon1597 Flame Dragon.png|Flame Dragon ProfileIcon1593 Festival Queen.png|Festival Queen ProfileIcon1589 Blood Moon Diana.png|Blood Moon Diana ProfileIcon1588 Blood Moon Jhin.png|Blood Moon Jhin ProfileIcon1592 Blood Moon Rising.png|Blood Moon Rising ProfileIcon1590 Blood Moon Twisted Fate.png|Blood Moon Twisted Fate ProfileIcon1591 Blood Moon Talon.png|Blood Moon Talon ProfileIcon1392 Summoning Cauldron.png|Summoning Cauldron ProfileIcon1393 Seeing Hat.png|Seeing Hat ProfileIcon1378_Mechs_vs_Minions.png|Mechs vs. Minions ProfileIcon1388_Kuro.png|Kuro ProfileIcon1384_Light's_Hammer.png|Light's Hammer ProfileIcon1385_Pix.png|Pix ProfileIcon1383_Radiant_Staff.png|Radiant Staff ProfileIcon1387_Shiro.png|Shiro ProfileIcon1382_Star_Guardian.png|Star Guardian ProfileIcon1386_Zephyr.png|Zephyr ProfileIcon1296 Arcade Ahri.png|Arcade Ahri ProfileIcon1295 Arcade Corki.png|Arcade Corki ProfileIcon1297 Arcade Ezreal.png|Arcade Ezreal ProfileIcon1298 Power Up.png|Power Up ProfileIcon1225 Recon PROJECT Ashe.png|Recon PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1227 PROJECT Ashe.png|PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1228 PROJECT Ekko.png|PROJECT: Ekko ProfileIcon1231 PROJECT Katarina.png|PROJECT: Katarina ProfileIcon2072 Crabby Crab.png|Crabby Crab ProfileIcon2073 Come at me Crab.png|Come at me Crab ProfileIcon2074 Cool Crab.png|Cool Crab ProfileIcon2075 Lifesaver.png|Lifesaver ProfileIcon2076 Rubber Ducky.png|Rubber Ducky ProfileIcon2077 Shock and Shower.png|Shock and Shower ProfileIcon1211 Oblivion.png|Oblivion ProfileIcon1212 Dark Star Varus.png|Dark Star Varus ProfileIcon1213 Dark Star Thresh.png|Dark Star Thresh ProfileIcon1159 El Tigre.png|El Tigre ProfileIcon1160 El León.png|El León ProfileIcon1161 El Macho.png|El Macho ProfileIcon1162 El Rayo.png|El Rayo ProfileIcon1153 Super Galaxy Fizz.png|Super Galaxy Fizz ProfileIcon1154 Mega Shark.png|Mega Shark ProfileIcon1155 Super Galaxy Lamb.png|Super Galaxy Lamb ProfileIcon1156 Super Galaxy Wolf.png|Super Galaxy Wolf ProfileIcon1157 Super Galaxy Shyvana.png|Super Galaxy Shyvana ProfileIcon1158 Mega Dragon.png|Mega Dragon ProfileIcon1149 Omen of the Damned.png|Omen of the Damned ProfileIcon1150 Omen of the Iron Inquisitor.png|Omen of the Iron Inquisitor ProfileIcon1151 Omen of the Cursed Revenant.png|Omen of the Cursed Revenant ProfileIcon1152 Omen of the Black Scourge.png|Omen of the Black Scourge ProfileIcon1132 00 Reactivated.png|00 Reactivated ProfileIcon1133 Superior Prototype.png|Superior Prototype ProfileIcon1134 Mecha Zero.png|Mecha Zero ProfileIcon1135 Prototype 00.png|Prototype 00 ProfileIcon1113 Draven Draven Icon Icon.png|Draven Draven Icon Icon ProfileIcon1114 Meowcon.png|Meowcon ProfileIcon1115 Definitely Not a Vel'Koz Icon.png|Definitely Not a Vel'Koz Icon ProfileIcon1116 Urf Kench.png|Urf Kench ProfileIcon1107 Blood Moon Kennen.png|Blood Moon Kennen ProfileIcon1108 Blood Moon Yasuo.png|Blood Moon Yasuo ProfileIcon1109 Blood Seal.png|Blood Seal ProfileIcon0986 Shadow Wolf.png|Shadow Wolf ProfileIcon0987 Nightshade Serpent.png|Nightshade Serpent ProfileIcon0988 Monkey King.png|Monkey King ProfileIcon0989 Lunar Guardian.png|Lunar Guardian ProfileIcon0948 Burning Hunger.png|Burning Hunger ProfileIcon0949 Drop Dead.png|Drop Dead ProfileIcon0938 Kindred Lamb.png|Lamb's Mask ProfileIcon0939 Kindred Wolf.png|Wolf's Mask ProfileIcon0935 Ancient Krug.png|Ancient Krug ProfileIcon0934 Crimson Raptor.png|Crimson Raptor ProfileIcon0933 Greater Murk Wolf.png|Murk Wolf ProfileIcon0932 Scuttle Krab.png|Rift Scuttler ProfileIcon0909 PROJECT.png|PROJECT ProfileIcon0910 PROJECT Yi.png|PROJECT: Yi ProfileIcon0911 PROJECT Zed.png|PROJECT: Zed ProfileIcon0912 PROJECT Leona.png|PROJECT: Leona ProfileIcon0913 PROJECT Fiora.png|PROJECT: Fiora ProfileIcon0914 PROJECT Lucian.png|PROJECT: Lucian ProfileIcon0906 Dragon.png|Dragon ProfileIcon0907 Poro Love.png|Poro Love ProfileIcon0908 Final Boss.png|Final Boss ProfileIcon0903 Bilgewater Crest.png|Bilgewater Crest ProfileIcon0847 Gromp.png|Gromp ProfileIcon0839 Baron Nashor.png|Baron Nashor ProfileIcon0787 Omega Squad Teemo.png|Omega Squad Teemo ProfileIcon0750 Blood Moon.png|Blood Moon ProfileIcon0741 Battlecast.png|Battlecast ProfileIcon0709.png|Shadow Isles Crest ProfileIcon0692.png|Shurima 2014 - Shurima Crest ProfileIcon0687 Arcade Baron.png|Arcade Baron ProfileIcon0685 Debonair.png|Debonair ProfileIcon0682 Mecha.png|Mecha ProfileIcon0665 Hat Trick.png|Hat Trick ProfileIcon0666 Pentakill.png|Pentakill Distributed with Skin Purchases ;Worlds 2017 Master Pass ProfileIcon3010.png| ;Radiant Wukong figurine (Merch Store) ProfileIcon3100.png|Radiant Wukong ;First Star Editions or New Horizon Bundle ProfileIcon3019.png|Kiko (Ahri) ProfileIcon3020.png|Yuuto (Ezreal) ProfileIcon3021.png|Boki & Baki (Miss Fortune) ProfileIcon3022.png|Shisa (Soraka) ProfileIcon3023.png|Multi (Syndra) ; Elementalist Lux ProfileIcon1425 Light.png|Light ProfileIcon1426 Fire.png|Fire ProfileIcon1427 Water.png|Water ProfileIcon1428 Air.png|Air ProfileIcon1429 Nature.png|Nature ; Master Elementalist Bundle (includes above) ProfileIcon1430 Magma.png|Magma ProfileIcon1431 Storm.png|Storm ProfileIcon1432 Mystic.png|Mystic ProfileIcon1433 Ice.png|Ice ProfileIcon1434 Dark.png|Dark ; DJ Sona ProfileIcon0778 DJ Sona Ethereal.png|Ethereal ProfileIcon0779 DJ Sona Concussive.png|Concussive ProfileIcon0780 DJ Sona Kinetic.png|Kinetic ; Spirit Guard Udyr ProfileIcon0549.png|Tiger Stance ProfileIcon0550.png|Bear Stance ProfileIcon0551.png|Turtle Stance ProfileIcon0552.png|Phoenix Stance ; Pulsefire Ezreal ProfileIcon0502 Time Portal.png|Time Portal ProfileIcon1644 Pulsefire Ezreal.png|Pulsefire Ezreal Legacy Vault The following icons are only available in the store temporarily during specific events or promotions, but can also be obtained at any time as loot via Hextech Crafting or from Honor Capsules: ProfileIcon0641 Carnival Mask.png|Carnival Mask ProfileIcon0642 Carnival Teemo.png|Carnival Teemo ProfileIcon0683 Candy-coated Cupcake.png|Candy-coated Cupcake ProfileIcon0743 Battlecast Poro.png|Battlecast Poro ProfileIcon0744 Gentleman Poro.png|Gentleman Poro ProfileIcon0745 Shadow Isles Poro.png|Shadow Isles Poro ProfileIcon0746 Astronaut Poro.png|Astronaut Poro ProfileIcon0747 Dragonslayer Poro.png|Dragonslayer Poro ProfileIcon0979 Icy Minion.png|Icy Minion ProfileIcon0980 Bundled Minion.png|Bundled Minion ProfileIcon0985 PROJECT Poro.png|PROJECT: Poro ProfileIcon0770 Firecracker.png|Firecracker ProfileIcon0775 Sweetheart Tibbers.png|Sweetheart ProfileIcon1104 Heart Key.png|Heart Key ProfileIcon1105 Lovely.png|Lovely ProfileIcon1106 Love Song.png|Love Song ProfileIcon0782 Heartsplosion.png|Heartsplosion ProfileIcon0783 Orbital Laser.png|Ortibal Laser ProfileIcon0784 Spooky Urf.png|Spooky Urf ProfileIcon0786 The 99,999 RP.png|99,999 RP ProfileIcon1446 Star Guardian Poro.png|Star Guardian Poro ProfileIcon1447 Dark Star Poro.png|Dark Star Poro ProfileIcon1436 Snowblower.png|Snowblower ProfileIcon1437 Red-Nosed Poro.png|Red-Nosed Poro ProfileIcon1438 Snowflake.png|Snowflake ProfileIcon0871 Poro Artist.png|Poro Artist ProfileIcon0904 Poro Webtoon.png|Poro Webtoon ProfileIcon0905 Poro Cosplayer.png|Poro Cosplayer ProfileIcon1450 Year of the Rooster.png|Year of the Rooster ProfileIcon1451 Jade Warrior.png|Jade Warrior ProfileIcon1452 Jade Emperor.png|Jade Emperor ProfileIcon1453 Jade Demon.png|Jade Demon ProfileIcon1454 Mark of Fortune.png|Mark of Fortune ProfileIcon1455 Heartseeker Quinn.png|Heartseeker Quinn ProfileIcon1456 Heartseeker Lucian.png|Heartseeker Lucian ProfileIcon1458 Love Dove.png|Love Dove ProfileIcon0977 Frog.png|Frog ProfileIcon0978 Duck.png|Duck ProfileIcon0773 Fizz.png| ProfileIcon0776 Party Teemo.png| ProfileIcon0777 Masked Teemo.png| ProfileIcon1103 Nautilus.png| ProfileIcon1587 Koi Nami.png| ProfileIcon1625.png| ProfileIcon1626.png| ProfileIcon1630 Astronaut Teemo.png| ProfileIcon1631 Bardnik.png| Distributed Icons Summoner icon/Distributed|Rewards and Distributions Summoner icon/eSports|eSports Unused ProfileIcon0587.png| ProfileIcon0643.png| ProfileIcon0644.png| ProfileIcon0645.png| ProfileIcon0646.png| ProfileIcon0647.png| ProfileIcon0648.png| ProfileIcon0649.png| SummonerIcon Mentor unused.png|Great Mentor SummonerIcon Leader unused.png|Great Leader SummonerIcon Cooperative unused.png|Great Teammate SummonerIcon Honorable unused.png|Honorable Opponent SummonerIcon Justice unused.png|Master of the Tribunal ProfileIcon1669.png| Summoner icons on the forums! By Krylhos Summoner icons on the forums! Greetings summoners, As you've likely noticed, summoner icons have arrived on the forums! Begone question marks! As you may know, at Riot we participate in a periodic hackathon known as Thunderdome. During the latest Thunderdome, a couple of us did some tinkering to make your in-client summoner icon accessible on the web. This service opened up the possibility of displaying your summoner icons within the forums. But wait, there's more! This service also provides you with a URL you can use to load your summoner icon on external avatar services. Here's how it works: Use your region and summoner name as a part of the following link. http://avatar.leagueoflegends.com/{region}/{summoner_name}.png Here's an example: http://avatar.leagueoflegends.com/na/Krylhos.png Alternatively, simply right click your summoner icon on one of your posts and select 'Copy image url'. A couple notes: * This service will automatically update as you change your icon in-client. * Allow up to an hour for changes to show up on the web. * This service will not affect any pre-existing avatars (i.e. Rioters / Wrenchmen) ;Why didn't something like this come out sooner? We didn't want to sacrifice the already-shaky stability of vBulletin. As our tech continued to evolve though, new services became available that allowed this specific feature to be developed without putting the forums at risk. Let us know if you have any issues or questions. Thanks! References de:Beschwörersymbole es:Icono de invocador pl:Ikona przywoływacza pt-br:Ícone de Invocador Category:Summoner Category:Summoner icons Category:Lists